12 Systems Campaign
The twelve systems campaign was the first sub campaign of the War for the Mantle of responsibility and one of the largest engagement in the war. At the climax of the capaign 1/4 of the UNSC navy was present on the frontline. The campaign started when at 14:46 zulu the unsc outher territory was breach in twelve different system. During this campaign New Carthage was put in full alert and was used to ferry troop and equipment to the front line. In addition the UNSC 3rd Armada was on standby to reinforce the UNSC 4th Armada if need. Discovering the enemy First rapport clearly show that the UNSC command wasn't sure who or what assaulted the twelve colony which were the most important world of the outer territory. However during the very first Battle of the war, the Battle of Chi Ceti intel were gathered following the UNSC Victory. Those intel pointed out to an Intelligent race coming from the Andromeda galaxy and an unknown type of DNA unknown to the UNSC. Based on enemy equipment of the frontline it primary technology was close to the forerunner hard light technology. The UNSC codenamed this enemy The Cabal. Taking contact with Jericho III and Victoria Jericho III and Victoria are 2 isolated but important colony in the UNSC while being close to each other those colonies communication was completely knocked out and isolated. At first their status were unknown. However, after securing Chi Ceti it was a top priority to retake contact with those 2 colonies. Victoria and Jericho III Victoria ans Jericho III using the same communication array those 2 system were able to stay in contact for the whole invasion. They quickly reorganized their force. Their respective Home fleet joint each other to prioritize the counter attack. This plan was dangerous as 1 of the system would be one it own for certain period of time. To top priority was to recapture the Forerunner artefact which the unsc knew was related to the now decommissioned halos ring. reinsuring in the system the Joint unsc force realize that the data from the artefact and true artefact itself was gone. The ODP ad survive the first wave but after the Victoria home fleet linked up with the Jericho III's fleet a seizable enemy force landed on the system and secured the artefact and left with the colony intact. On Jericho III however the battle was still raging bypassing the ODP in 5 minute the colony manage to put a fight on the ground inflicting medium casualty to the enemy. It was later realized that all enemy force fail back at the same time, at the time the enemy found what they were looking for: the halo array star map. the other colony The 9 other minor worlds were the attack occurred were all headily repealed. Usually using the same combat pattern. A fleet jump in the system, using an electromagnetic technology to disarm the ODP in a sigle shot leaving the system navy useless. The enemy then land on the surface of the planet and such for forerunner artefacts. However as per this pattern all force repealed from all system at the same time. It was later found that it was at the same moment they found the Halos array star map.